Dwarves
Racial Traits Armoured Warrior Through a combination of their physique and physical training, Dwarves can wear Armour as if it were a heavy coat. It just won't slow them down. Dwarves never suffers a movement penalty when wearing Armour. Goblin Hunters The emnity between Dwarves and goblins stretches far back into the distant past. Dwarves may treat Goblins as if they had the Ranger's Favoured Enemy ability. A Dwarf that gains Favoured Enemy from class levels may not select Goblin, but may choose to increase their GoblinFavoured Enemy bonus. Slow Blooded Dwarven circulation is slower than most other creatures. As such poisons take far longer to have a real effect. Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saves against poison. Stable Footed Dwarves' low centre of gravity make them almost impossible to topple over. Dwarves gain +4 to their Combat Maneuver Defence against Bull Rushes, Drag and Trip maneuvers. Clan Traits Dwarves from different clans gain additional bonuses depending on their clan. Clans of the Dwarves Dather Of the three Dwarven great-clans, only the Dather have never made treaties with the Imran empire. Their border remains disputed and skirmishes are not uncommon. The Dather lands are volcanic in nature and thus they are sometimes referred to as Volcano Dwarves. The Dather have great armies, however their hierarchical structure places warlocks, wizards and clerics at its highest point. Dather culture is cruel and callous, but they do not suffer from the same greed and obsession with material possessions like their other Dwarven brethren. Due to the ash of the Dather lands constantly obscuring the sky, the Dather have become far paler than their other Dwarven brethren. Additionally, over centuries their beards have receded with some having none at all. The Dather armies wear face-masks and goggle to protect themselves from the cinders and ash which are ubiquitous in their lands and these symbols have become icons of fear in other kingdoms of the empire. The Dather do not exchange prisoners or leave survivors. Those who have escaped their clutches are often maddened and tell tales of experiment and torture. * Dather have the following ability scores modifiers: +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, -2 Dexterity * Dather gain +2 to Knowledge (Arcana) and Spellcraft checks Desmer Desmer are the most barbaric of dwarven races. Unlike their Dwinfer cousins, Desmer care nothing for precious commodities, nor technology, rather placing greatest value on their weapons, armour and training. Desmer prefer to get down to business with enemies rather than negotiating and are short and terse in conversation. The Desmer live predominantly within the great mountain known as Stonehall. They do not get on with the Imran Empire particularly well, viewing Imran largely as weak, preferring to keep to themselves but are not openly hostile. They do however, have a good relationship with the Urael elves who live in the forest east of their stronghold. Desmer are stout and muscular, standing roughly four feet tall. They usually have dark skin and dark hair. Having lighter shades is considered weakness among the Desmer and thus those who exhibit fairness are not as successful in pursuing marriages and children as their darker compatriots. Desmer males typically grow large beards and have long hair, while females tend to have shorter hair. Desmer usually have black eyes and some even exhibit grey sclera. However, occasionally, a Desmer will have golden coloured eyes. Unlike other signs of fairness, this is not culturally frowned upon. * Desmer have the following ability scores modifiers: +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Wisdom * Desmer gain +2 to Intimidate checks * Desmer gain proficiency with Battleaxes, Greataxes and any 'Dwarven' weapon. Dwinfer The Dwinfer are the most common clan of dwarves to find amongst the empire's provinces. They have a particular affinity for the Aretheans (especially the natives). They are prodigious artisans and musicians and exhibit high culture. They are also dutifully religious, stemming from the saving of Dwin from Desmo which is considered to be an act of the gods. Dwinfer are stout and robust, standing roughly four feet tall. They exhibit a ruddy complexion ranging from pinkish shades to darker browns. Their hair usually lies between red, brown and black though the occasional blond is not uncommon. Their eyes are almost uniformly black but occasionally one will be born with a very light brown, which matches the depictions of Dwin and is considered a blessing. * Dwinfer have the following ability scores modifiers: +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma * Dwinfer gain +2 to Appraise checks * Dwinfer gain proficiency with Battleaxes, Warhammers, Heavy Picks and any 'Dwarven' weapon. Physical Description Dwarves are short and stocky. Though they usually only stand around three to four feet high, they can bring to bear the same strength as a human almost twice their size. Moreover, this girth gives the Dwarves a level of hardiness that other races cannot match. History The Dwarven people have populated the twin isles far longer than many other races. Their precise origin is unknown and while many stories abound such as coming from the stone itself, Dwarves do not bother themselves with such existential questions. What remains more relevant is their modern history starting from the rule of Dar Kur, the great dwarf king. Dar Kur, is described as a great warrior and wielder of earth magic. Using his military might, he united the many disparate clans of the Dwarves into a single great empire. The seat of Dar Kur's throne was Stonehall mountain, the current province of the Desmer. Dar Kur's lineage lasted for more than ten generations, passing rule to each of his sons in turn. It has since been discovered in ancient records that this male inheritance was facilitated by a barbaric practice of the king's family drowning any female offspring until the first son was born. This practice continued until the great splitting of clans. During the reign of Dora Kur, the Dwarves' fifteenth king, the Queen gave birth to triplets. Twinning, as it is called in Dwarven circles, was and remains an extremely rare event, especially in contrast to Imran or Elves. As such, the birth of triplets was particularly portentous. Unfortunately for Dora Kur, his eldest child was a daughter. This created a conflict between two ancient traditions. Upon consulting the council of seers, the spiritual leaders of the kingdom Dora Kur was left with a stark choice. Dalrath, eldest of the council had been granted a vision. The King would be forced to choose, either all his three children would prosper, or none would. This predicament would later be known colloquially as being trapped between a mountain and the ground. In what little time Dora Kur had, he chose to allow his daughter to live. However, this momentary mercy was not without its consequences. While the matter of succession would not be brought to bear until his death already the various factions within the great mountain of Stonehall began aligning themselves with one or other of the King's children. The advocates of Dwin Kur, eldest daughter of Dora Kur, were those least traditional among the Dwarves and included many women. They had long held that the patriarchal practice of drownings was barbaric and not fitting for a sophisticated society. Dwin herself seemed fit for becoming the Dwarves first queen. She was handsome, fit and took readily to leadership. Her followers admired her and she cared deeply for her people. Though he was the rightful heir, Dath Kur, first son of the King, held the least sway among the Dwarves. He was popular with neither the low nor the high. He betrayed no interest in politics or war but instead was a recluse, happier to peruse ancient tomes than to attend court. This was further exacerbated by his strange looks. Unlike his brethren, his skin was an unnatural pale white, his face asymmetric and his form thin and wiry. This did not stop plans by various groups to ensure his succession. It was believed at the time, that Dath Kur with his reclusive ways would be easy to manipulate and control and thus allow advisers greater control of the Kingdom. Desmo Kur, the final child of Dora Kur, was surprisingly the most popular choice of the King himself. While Desmo had no legitimate claim to the throne, he shared his father's looks, temperament and interests. He grew to be an adept warrior and strategist, spoke in an uncomplicated and terse manner and exhibited all the traits that Dora Kur valued. Unlike his first son, Desmo was a fitting replacement. Desmo Kur had powerful backers among the King's closest advisers and so, as the King lay on his deathbed, plots arose. Upon the King's death, Desmo sent assassins to kill his older siblings, however it seemed that Dalrath the seer's warning had been absolute. The King, having chosen not to kill his children had set in motion forces beyond Desmo and his plotter's power. At the time of the plot Dwin Kur had been entertaining guests from Arethii, who upon being beset by assassins used powerful magic to spirit Dwin away to a safe hiding place. From there she fled into hiding. Unlike her sister, who had cultivated foreign allies, Dath Kur was found by Desmo's forces and brought before Desmo who sat in the throneroom. While one of his servants prepared the golden wreath, the symbol of sovereignty among the Dwarves, Desmo ordered Dath Kur to be killed. Once Dath Kur was dead, Desmo was going to declare himself monarch and seize control of Stonehall, by force if necessary. One of Desmo's conspirators, Khalhum the Bloody, grabbed the Axe of Death, the weapon used for executions and with the help of the others, forced Dath Kur prostrate before the new King and raised the axe. At this point, it is said that Dath Kur began to laugh, almost maniacally and when none could shout him into silence, Khalhum brought the axe down upon Dath Kur's neck. There was a clang as the axe struck the stone, a silence and then the laughter continued unabated. The body-less head of Dath Kur continued to laugh maniacally and from the stump where blood and flesh might have flown, came the tinkling sound of clockwork gears. Enraged Desmo grabbed a hammer from one of his allies and struck the laughing head again and again until it was silent. In anger, he seized the golden wreath from his servant and threw it over his shoulders declaring "I am King", pointing his hammer at those around him who were frozen in shock at the sight of the golem and the thousands of tiny pieces of metal now strewn across the throneroom. Thus, the once proud Dwarven Kingdom of Dar Kur was forever rent into three. The Dwinfer, the daughters of Dwin, who after a great trek settled in the hills East of Arethii. The Dather, sons of Dath, who were discovered years later in a stronghold in the far north among the ash-covered wastelands of Volcano territory. The Desmer, sons of Desmo, who remained in Stonehall and continued the uninterrupted line of kings that Dar kur had forged. Each clan followed their own destiny keeping and rebuking different aspects of the Dwarven traditions. The Dwinfer became a more open and fair-minded. They created strong ties with the religious and traditionalist Arethii and lost many of the old superstitions and suspicions of their southern brethren. With the arrival of the Imran, they joined the great alliance and are found happily throughout the Imran Empire and beyond. The Desmer retained their warlike and traditionalist values. Though their relationship with the Imran remains tense, they bear a mutual respect for their military might and successful campaigns to rid the plains of the Skrillig, a task the Desmer themselves were unable to do. The Dather, however, followed an utterly different path. None outside the Dather themselves know when their kingdom even arose. It is unknown when Dath Kur left Stonehall or how many he took with him, but the Dather became a hostile force. Unlike the Dwinfer or Desmer, there is no treaty between the Dather and the Imran and they remain in open conflict. Category:Race